Who Is Sailor Moon?
by Lady Lightning
Summary: umm, you'll have to read it, cause If I put a good summary, it would give the story away!!!!!! All I can say is that Serena comes and nobody knows who she is.....
1. Prolouge

Title: Who is Sailor Moon?  
Rating: G  
prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters, so there!!!!!!  
  
I hope you like this part!!!!!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Five girls, All at the age of four, were fighting a youma. Each of them were wearing a Fuku, the Raven haired girl's Fuku was red with purple bows; the Brunette's Fuku was green with pink bows; The Blonde haired girl's Fuku was orange with Blue bows; the Blue haired Girl's Fuku was blue with light blue bows; finally the blonde haired leader's Fuku was Blue with Red bows. After the fight the leader had to tell her companions that her, being four, was forced to move away with her parents.   
  
Now ten years later the leader, fourteen and stronger, has come back. "Luna I'm starting school here tomorrow and I found out that two of them go to my school." She said. "That's good Serena, do you know what they look like?" Luna asked. "Well not exactly, but hey I think I will be able to recognize them!" Serena said. "It has been ten years and they probably look different" Luna insisted. "I know that Luna, but either way I'm going to find them!" Serena said as if she was trying to convince herself. "What if you don't find them right away?" Luna asked. "Hey there's been attacks here, I'm sure that I'll see them at the attacks." Serena insisted. "Well if you say so" luna said "Now get to sleep" she ordered. Serena went into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.   
  
The next day Serena got up bright and early. "I'm going to school now mom!!" Serena yelled as she walked to the door. "Ok honey bye!" Her mom yelled back. Serena walked into the office to find out her home room, then she went there, she felt funny and she didn't recognize anyone there, little did she know that two of the girls were there in that room. Serena walked up to the teacher and told her that she was new. "Ok class this is Serena Tsukino, would someone like to show her around for the day?" Miss Haruna asked. Many people raised their hands including a Brunette. "Ok Lita, you may show her around for the day, Serena please sit next to Lita she said pointing over to the Brunette. Serena nodded and sat down, not even thinking that the girl could be a Sailor Scout.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Well do you like it? Do you hate it? Well make sure you review!!!!!  
  
ja ne!  



	2. part 1

Title: Who Is Sailor Moon?  
Rating: G  
chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I DON"T own Sailor Moon or any of the characters!!!!!  
  
I messed up on the numbering on the site, when it says chapter two its actually chapter one and so on!!! sorry for the mix up!!  
  
ok, next part, I hope you like it!!!  
  
***************************************  
  
After the bell rang Lita looked at Serena's schedule to see what class she had. "Your in my class first!" Lita said as she started walking. Serena walked after quickly after her "what subject is it?" she asked. "Math" Lita answered. "Great one of my best subject!" Serena said. The day went by quickly and Serena had answered every question she was asked correctly, the teachers were very impressed with her. Though the day went by rather quickly then Serena and Lita were walking home from school. Something started beeping "um Serena sorry, but I have to go cause something came up! bye!" Lita said as she ran off. Serena then started sensing negative energy in the direction Lita went, before she thought about the coincidence she ran behind a building and transformed.  
  
When she got to the scene the four girls that she remembered were fighting, though there was also a guy with a black tuxedo and cape, with a top hat. Serena noticed that they weren't as good as before, it seemed as if they forgot..somehow, finally she decided to make an appearance. "hold it!" she yelled and everyone looked at her "I am Sailor Moon and on behalf of the moon I shall punish you!" "And who are you little girl, I've never heard of Sailor Moon before." the youma said. "well now you have!" Serena said as she jumped up and kicked the youma "Moon taira magic!" she yelled and the youma was dusted. She noticed the scouts were staring at her weirdly, so she left without saying anything.  
  
"Luna, I can't believe that they don't remember me!!!" Serena yelled. "Did you really expect them two? it has been ten years and you were only four" Luna said calmly. "But I'm their princess, they should remember me!!!" Serena said "Well, I don't know if I actually expected them two, but I did hope.." she said. "well, what we should do is find out who they really are and make friends with them first" Luna said. "sounds ok I guess, I'll start looking for them tomorrow" Serena said, and then she sat up just thinking of something. "What?" Luna asked. "Lita! something that sounded like a communicator beeped and Lita said she had to go somewhere" Serena said. "So?" Luna said. "She ran in the direction of the youma attack and I never did see her.." Serena said. "So maybe Lita's A Scout, wait a minute how could you not think about this" Luna said. Serena stared at Luna blankly "What?" she asked. "Sailor Jupiter's name is Lita, don't you remember?" Luna asked. "Well I wasn't exactly thinking about it..." Serena trailed off. "Well, it's late and you better get your sleep" Luna said. "Ok, good night Luna" Serena said. "Good night Serena" Luna said as they both went to sleep.  
  
Next Day.....  
  
The second day of school was now over and Lita had introduced Serena to Amy who Serena noticed had to be Sailor Mercury. All of them went down to the arcade where Serena met Raye and Mina, Serena knew that they were Mars and Venus. "Um Serena I don't mean to be rude but can I talk to Amy, Lita and Mina privately?" Raye asked. "Sure!" Serena said cheerfully as Raye, Amy, Mina, and Lita walked off towards the restrooms.  
  
"What is it Raye?" Mina asked. "I sense something from Serena, though I can't tell whether its good or evil" Raye said. "What do we do?" Lita asked. "I don't know, its hard to say since we don't know if she's good" Raye said. "I could do a scan on her" Amy said. "Ok, that's good, we'll try" Raye said. Amy took her mini computer and got a scan of Serena without her knowing. "What did you come up with Amy?" Lita asked. "Nothing, she has a block up" Amy said. "So we know she has powers" Mina said. "I think we should confront her in private" Raye said. "Ok, sounds good to me" everyone else said as they went out of the restroom and walked towards Serena. "Serena, can you come with us?" Raye asked. "ok!" Serena said as they walked out the door.  
  
They came to a deserted ally and they stopped. "Why are we here?" Serena asked even though she figured why. "We want to know who you are" Mina said. "You know who I am" Serena said. "No, your someone with powers, we want to know if they are for good or evil!" Lita said as all of them transformed. Serena transformed into Sailor Moon and all of the scouts gasped. "Your Sailor Moon?" Lita asked. "yeah, I figured out who you guys were earlier today, but I didn't want to say anything" Serena said. "Why not?" Amy asked. "I wanted to see what you guys would do" Serena said. "hey, if your the scout of the moon, do you know who the Moon Princess is?" Raye asked. "You mean, you don't remember?" Serena asked. "we never met her, how are we supposed to remember?" Mina asked. Serena sighed and said "is there some where that's quiet and private?"   
  
When all of them were in Raye's room Raye closed the door. "Now I need all of you to join hands, close your eyes and concentrate on me and only me or I'll be using my energy for nothing", Everyone nodded and they joined hands. Serena concentrated and each girl started to glow their colors, and get their memories back, though a few of them stood out.  
  
Five Babies in cradles each with a mark on their foreheads....   
  
(silver Millennium) Five girls the age of two standing together presenting Princess Raye of Mars, Sailor Mars steps forward. Presenting Princess Amy of Mercury, Sailor Mercury steps forward. Presenting Princess Mina of Venus, Sailor Venus steps forward. Presenting Princess Lita of Jupiter, Sailor Jupiter steps forward. Finally Princess Serenity of the moon, Sailor Moon steps forward.  
  
(this time when they were four) Five girls, All at the age of four, were fighting a youma. Each of them were wearing a Fuku, the Raven haired girl's Fuku was red with purple bows; the Brunette's Fuku was green with pink bows; The Blonde haired girl's Fuku was orange with Blue bows; the Blue haired Girl's Fuku was blue with light blue bows; finally the blonde haired leader's Fuku was Blue with Red bows. "Do you have to go?" Lita asked. "I have to go where my parents go" Serena said. "Well, we'll write you all the time!" Mina said. "I'll write you too!" Serena said. "we'll miss you" Lita said. "I'll miss all of you guys too!" Serena said. All of the little girls hugged "Serena its time to go now" Her mom called. "Well I guess its goodbye for now" Serena said as they said their final goodbye's and Serena left.   
  
Everyone came out of the trance and Serena fainted. "So she's the Moon Princess!" Amy said. "I can't believe we forgot about her" Mina said. "I know, I wonder how we forgot" Lita said as she put Serena on Raye's bed. "That is strange how we forgot, I don't usually forget things, especially something like that!" Amy said. "Maybe something wanted us to forget" Raye said.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Well do you like it? do you? well review please!!!!! next chapter will be out soon!!!!  
  
ja ne 


	3. Part 2

Title: Who is Sailor Moon?  
Rating: G  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own Sailor moon or any of   
the Character, and isn't it strange? I NEVER  
Will!  
  
Ok, I know I changed Serena's personality a lot   
in this fic, but I wanted it to work with the   
fic I wanted to do!!! ok please enjoy this fic   
and e-mail!!!!!!!   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Last part in the last chapter....  
  
Everyone came out of the trance and  
Serena fainted. "So she's the Moon Princess!"  
Amy said. "I can't believe we forgot about   
her" Mina said. "I know, I wonder how we   
forgot" Lita said as she put Serena on Raye's   
bed. "That is strange how we forgot,I don't   
usually forget things, especially something   
like that!" Amy said. "Maybe something wanted  
us to forget" Raye said.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
"What do you mean Raye?" Mina asked.   
"well, how could we forget about something that   
important?" Raye asked "there is no way!" "I know,  
what do we do now? How can we protect her, she is  
way stronger than us, she showed that much at the  
last fight." Lita said. "The Moon Princess is   
supposed to be paired up with the Prince of Earth  
right?" Mina asked. "Yeah, that's Darien, you   
already know that Mina" Amy said. "Does Serena  
know that though?" Mina asked. "No she doesn't"  
a new voice said. Everyone looked around the room  
seeing a black cat with a cresent moon on its   
forehead sitting with Artemis. "Who are you?"  
Amy asked. "I am Luna, Serena's cat guardien" the  
cat replied. "Does she seriously not know?" Lita  
asked. "She doesn't know at all, she remembers   
Darien but she never saw him in this life time,  
so she doesn't even know who he is." Luna said.   
"We don't want you to tell her either, we want  
to make sure she actually loves him in this life   
time so we want them to come together naturally   
and not to let them think they are forced to be   
together." Artemis said as he say Mina's mouth   
start to open. "fine, I guess we can try to keep   
it a secret, but won't she recognize his name?"   
Raye said. "No, in the Silver Millennium his  
name was Endymion" Luna said.  
  
The next morning when Serena awoke she   
was alone in the room Raye's bed. "That must   
have taken alot more energy then I thought it  
would" Serena said to herself as she got up and   
looked in the mirror. 'Oh my goodness my cloths  
are all wrinkled my makeup is smeared and my hair  
is all over!!' Serena thought. She took out a   
little pen that was a light blue color and said   
"Fix my hair and makeup and give me blue flared  
jeans and a pink tank top." The clothes   
appeared on her and her hair and makeup were fixed   
nicely.   
  
She walked outside where all the girls  
were. "hey what's up?" She asked. "Hey where   
did you get those cloths, you didn't have them   
before" Raye said. Serena took out her pen "I  
used this you just tell it what kind of stuff  
you want and it will give them to you" She said.  
"Where did you get it?" Amy asked. "I designed  
it myself, its the only one of its kind" Serena   
said. "Wow, you must be pretty smart!" Lita said.  
  
A man with Black hair came walking up the steps  
at that time. "hey Darien, what's up?" Raye asked.  
"Nothing I just though I would come up and see if   
you found anything on" Darien said but stopped  
when he noticed Serena. (AN: Remember, Darien  
doesn't know who she is or even that she's Sailor  
Moon yet) "And who is this?" He asked. "Darien,  
this is Serena, Serena this is Darien" Mina said.  
"Pleased to meet you" Serena said. "So what were  
you about to say Darien?" Lita asked. "Nothing  
really, I'll talk to you guys about it later." He  
said "So Serena, when did you come here and why  
haven't I seen you before?" "I just moved here  
not long ago, but I lived here before." She said.  
  
###################################  
Hope you liked Chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be out as  
soon as I can write it!!!!  
  
Ja ne!  



	4. part 3

Title: Who is Sailor Moon  
Rating: G  
chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon   
or any of the characters.  
  
Sorry it took so long for this to get  
out but I've been lazy and haven't felt  
like writing a whole lot! Well I hope you   
enjoy this Chapter!!!!  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Later that day Serena, Darien and  
the rest of the scouts went out to eat and  
Serena met alot of other people. When  
Serena and Darien were alone for once Darien  
asked "So Serena, do you wanna go see a movie   
with me tomorrow?" "Sure!" Serena said, though  
after she said it she thought 'I just said that  
I'd go out with a guy I hardly know and I  
have other things to think about like the enemy'  
"Great!" Darien said as he got up "I have to  
go now but I'll call you later" "Ok, bye Darien!"  
Serena said in a cheerful voice. Just then  
the other girls walked up. "So Serena, we heard  
you and Darien are go....OW" Mina said as  
Raye hit her. "What Mina was trying to say  
is that we saw that you and Darien are getting  
along great!" Amy said. "Oh, yeah, He's really  
nice and he asked me out." "WOW, that's so   
cool Serena, did you say yes?" Lita asked  
trying to act as if she didn't know. "Yeah,  
though I don't know if I should, I mean I  
don't know him well and I do have to think about  
other things ya know." Serena said. "I think   
you made the right decision, you two make a  
cute couple" Mina said. They talked about anything  
and everything for the rest of the day until   
they saw a youma outside. The girls snuck out  
quietly and transformed.  
  
"Stop right there! I'm Sailor Moon and  
in the name of the Moon I shall right wrongs and  
triumph over all evil, and that means you!"  
Sailor Moon said. "Really? and how does a puny  
little girl like you plan to stop me?" the youma  
said. Just as Sailor Moon was about to say   
something, the youma started up again. "I am the  
highest ranking youma in the evil force right now,  
I have never lost a match" While the youma was   
talking Sailor Moon said to Mercury "Find a weak  
point magic-wise" "Um, ok" Mercury said as she  
started to type, but gasped. "What is it Mercury?"  
Mars asked. "The youma has no weak point" Mercury  
said. "Can I borrow your computer real quick?"  
Sailor Moon asked. "Sure" Mercury said as she  
handed the computer to Sailor Moon. "Just what I  
thought" Sailor Moon said. "What?" Mars asked.   
"We have to fight the youma in hand to hand combat,  
its a fighting youma, not a magic one so our powers  
won't work on it" Sailor Moon said. Without having  
to be told, all of the Scouts went to a different   
angle quietly while the youma was still talking,  
then they attacked, Mars, Moon, and Venus Kicked  
the youma while Mercury and Jupiter punched it.   
The youma had no time to dodge since it was talking  
and it turned to dust. "That was a weird one" Mina   
said as they detransformed and walked to Serena's  
house.   
  
When they were all in Serena's room Mina  
asked "What are you wearing to the movies tomorrow?"  
"I don't know, I'll find something" Serena said.  
"Can I pick an outfit for you" Mina asked. "Sure,  
there's the closet" Serena said pointing to a pink  
door. "Ok" Mina said as she walked over to it and  
opened it "WOW!" she exclaimed. "What?" Raye asked  
looking over Mina's shoulder to see a huge closet  
with many cloth's and shoes in it "Oh My" Raye said.   
Serena laughed and said "You can get a better look at   
them if you press the switch." After Mina got over  
the shock of seeing so many cloth's and shoes she   
spent about an hour and a half picking out the right  
outfit. Mina chose a pair of black flared leather  
pants, a white tank top that went a little above the  
belly button and a leather jacket. After looking at  
Serena's large collection of shoes she chose a pair   
of black platform sandals that had two strips  
that went over the foot with a flower design on it  
and a strap on the back of the shoe. Mina laid the  
outfit out for Serena so it would be ready for her  
to wear. "Thanks Mina!" Serena said as the rest of  
the girls left.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Ok! that's all for now! please review!!  
  
Ja ne! 


	5. Part 4

Title: Who is Sailor Moon  
Rating: G  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the   
characters!!  
  
Sorry its took me so long, But I've been to lazy to  
write!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Serena woke up the next morning and couldn't  
wait for her date. She looked at the clock that read  
10:34, he would be there to pick her up at 4:00.   
'Oh!' she thought, 'I have a long time before  
the date.' She decided to get ready early. She then  
took a shower, put her cloth's that Mina picked out  
on, fixed her hair, and she put her makeup on.  
  
When she looked at the clock it read 12:18.   
'Still a long time' She thought. 'She looked through   
her big box of jewelry, and found a black choker with   
diamond moon on it, she them put it around her neck.  
Since she had a lot of time, she decided to put her  
hair up in a different way then usual. She did her  
hair in many styles, but none of them seemed to fit   
the occasion. Finally she decided to wear it in a  
braid.   
  
After a long time of waiting it was 3:50.   
5 minutes later there was a knock on the door and   
Serena looked in the hall mirror quickly and then   
answered the door. "Hi Darien!" Serena said.   
"Are you ready to go?" he asked as Serena nodded.  
She grabbed her purse and they were about to leave  
when a voice stopped them "Where are you going   
Serena?" asked her father. "To the movies"   
Serena said. "Well, if you are going out with him,  
I want to meet him" Her father said, and her mother  
walked up behind him. Serena sighed and they all   
walked into the living room. "Just how old are you?"  
he asked. "21" Darien answered.(I'm not sure how   
old he is) "WHAT! YOUR 21 AND YOU WANT TO GO OUT  
WITH MY DAUGHTER!" her father yelled. "Calm down,  
I think he looks nice." Her mother said. "Well  
I don't, I want him out of here and I don't want   
Serena to go out with him!" Her father said.  
"No, Serena, go right ahead and go you two."   
Her mother said. They left in a hurry before her  
father could say anything else.  
  
They were at the movies and suddenly a youma  
appeared in front of the screen. It locked the doors  
and shot out a powdery substance. Darien pushed   
himself and Serena down so that it wouldn't reach them.   
Serena looked at him strangely, then looked around.  
'I can't transform in front of Darien' Serena thought  
while Darien was thinking 'I can't transform in front  
of Serena.' The youma noticed them and were about to   
attack them when Serena made up her mind. "Stop!  
Moon Prism Power!" Darien couldn't believe it.  
Serena was Sailor Moon. The youma, not realizing  
how strong she was said, "So, your Sailor Moon,  
I don't think you look very strong, I could beat  
you easily." "Well, go ahead and try!" Sailor Moon  
challenged. The youma attacked several times and  
Sailor Moon dodged all of the attacks. The youma  
looked to be wear down so Sailor Moon decided to  
put it out of its misery. "Moon Tiara Magic" She  
yelled. The youma was instintly dusted. Serena  
looked around and everyone was starting to wake up,  
so she quickly detransformed. "Your Sailor Moon?"  
She heard Darien Whisper. "Umm, yeah...please,  
don't tell anyone Darien" Serena said. "Do the  
Scouts know?" Darien asked. "Why do you ask?"  
Serena asked. "No reason, I just wanted to know"  
Darien said. Serena stared at him strangely, but  
decided not to answer him. "I think we should  
go" Darien said. Serena agreed and then they left.  
  
Darien dropped Serena off at her house and  
then he went to the temple. All the girls were   
there when he came in. "Hey, did you know that   
Serena is Sailor Moon?" He asked the girls. "Yeah"  
was the reply. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.  
"We weren't supposed to, how did you find out anyway?"  
Mina asked. "The movie theater got attacked and we   
were locked in, Serena had to transform in front of   
me." Darien said. "Does she know that your Tuxedo   
Mask?" Raye asked. "Well if she didn't, she does  
now" Lita said as she pointed to the door where   
Serena was standing. "Your Tuxedo Mask? Why didn't  
you tell me?" She asked. "I don't know" Darien  
said. "Wait, why didn't I see it before!" Serena  
said. "What?" Amy asked. "Darien is the Earth  
Prince!" Serena said. "How do you know?" Darien  
asked. "I didn't notice before but you look   
exactly like you did when we were in the Silver  
Millennium." Serena said. "Princess Serenity?"  
Darien Said.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Ok! That's all for now! tell me what you think!!  
  
Ja!   



	6. Encounter with the Queen

Title: Who Is Sailor Moon  
Rating: G  
Chapter: 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of  
the characters!  
  
Ok! I hope that you enjoy this fic! I'm starting   
to want to write more often again! Before I was  
just to lazy to write! I'm gonna stop talking now  
do to the fact that I may just keep on talking!  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yeah, it's me" Serena said. Darien went up  
and hugged Serena tightly. Suddenly there was a bright  
flash. Everyone had to shield their eyes, and when  
they looked again Queen Serenity was standing there.  
"Mother?" Serena asked. "Yes Serenity, it is me" The  
Queen said. "Why are you here?" Raye asked. "I am here  
for two reasons. One is to give the Scouts these new,  
more powerful wands, Scouts, with these wands, you will   
be ten times more powerful than you are now. The second  
is to tell you of the new evil that has appeared. There  
will be a big battle, I cannot tell you when, but it will  
be very soon. It   
will be a very tough battle to fight. Serena,  
you will need to use the power of the Silver crystal  
to defeat it. It is the only way." The Queen said. "But  
where is the crystal?" Serena asked. "That is something  
you have to figure out by yourself because I am not   
allowed to help you, though I wish that I could. I can  
tell you that to find the crystal, just look deep within  
yourself. Believe me you'll find it, I know you will"  
The Queen said. Serena nodded and the Queen disappeared  
leaving in her place four wands and six watch   
communicators.   
  
"We have to win this fight" Lita said. Everyone  
was in Raye's room at the temple. "I know, I would hate  
to let the Queen down" Mina said. "Yeah, she's really   
depending on us to win this fight" Amy said. "Guys, I   
think the battle will be very very soon, maybe today, but  
most likely tomorrow I can sense negative energy around,   
a very small amount, but negative energy none the less."  
Raye said. "I can sense it to, it may take awhile before  
the energy builds up. I haven't sensed any attacks, but  
if there is one I will sense it." Serena said. "Why don't  
you guys go home and rest, Artemis and I know where the  
negative energy is coming from and we'll keep an eye on it,  
if anything happens, we'll come and get you guys" Luna said  
coming into the room with Artemis behind her. They all   
looked at each other and nodded "Ok, but if nothing happens,  
we'll meet here tomorrow at 6:00am, ok?" Darien asked.  
Everyone nodded and everyone except Raye left the temple  
to go home.   
  
Serena was worried, how could she find the Silver  
crystal in time? She had no clue what to do. When she got  
home she put on her pajamas and set her alarm for 5:00am.  
Then she went to sleep.   
  
~~Dream~~  
  
A young Princess Serenity was talking with her Mother  
in their private garden. "Mother, when will I get control  
of the Silver Crystal?" Princess Serenity asked. "You will  
never have full control until the crystal thinks you are   
ready." the Queen said, "You see when I die, the crystal will   
disappear, you will have to find it again, it is in an obvious   
place, but you won't realize it until you are ready." The Queen  
said. The princess was about to say something else, but the   
Queen stopped her, "That's all you need to know for now"  
  
~~End Dream~~  
  
Serena shot up when she heard her alarm. 'I guess   
there was no attack during the night.' She thought as she got  
ready and went to the temple.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Please Review!!! The next chapter should be out soon...I hope...  
  
Ja ne! 


	7. Part 6-The start of the fight

Title: Who Is Sailor Moon?  
Rating: G-Pg   
chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the  
characters!  
  
Ok, I rated it G-PG because of fighting scenes,   
I don't think they are that bad, but I want to be   
safe with the rating! Now, on with the story and   
please enjoy!  
  
#############################  
  
Serena was on the way to the temple when   
a woman appeared in front of her. Serena studied  
her for a few minutes. She had dark blue hair   
with orange highlights that went a bit past   
the mid-back area, her eyes were orange, and she   
wore a long dark blue dress that went to her ankles   
and it had a slit in it that went to mid-thigh,  
It had a V-neck, lined in orange, and her high-heeled  
shoes were dark blue. "Who are you and what do you   
want?" Serena asked trying to look like an innocent   
person because she didn't know if this woman knew who  
she was. "I am Kendra and I am here to get Sailor  
Moon and bring her to my Queen" She said. "Why does  
she want Sailor Moon?" Serena asked. "She wants to   
destroy her, or should I say you?" Kendra said with  
a smile. Serena thought it was odd, Kendra wasn't  
smiling an evil smile like most enemy's, she seemed  
almost nice. "If you know who I am, then why aren't  
you trying to capture me while I'm in my civilian   
form?" Serena asked. "Because you cannot transform  
where I am taking you so you will be helpless, I   
want you to transform, that way you'll be able to  
fight the queen when we get there" Kendra said. "You   
seem so nice, why would you let me transform, aren't  
you supposed to be evil?" Serena asked. Kendra smiled  
a nice smile, "Just because I work with a Queen that   
wants to rule the world doesn't mean I have to be mean,  
besides, I believe in a fair fight, it wouldn't be fair  
if you had to fight the way you are" Kendra said.   
Serena shrugged and transformed.   
  
Kendra then transported them to a place  
unfamiliar to Serena. It was dry all around, there   
was nothing but dirt that Serena could see. "I have   
to go now, but I wish you the best, and I know you can   
win!" Kendra said. Serena was dumbfounded, the enemy   
knew she would win? "Kendra, if you want me to win, why   
are you on the bad side?" Serena asked. "I don't have  
a choice, I was raised to be evil, but I could never  
be evil, besides, my mother is here, I thought I should  
stay with her, even if I don't like her much, and now I   
am stuck here, I do not agree   
with her evilness, though she doesn't realize it" Kendra   
said, "Well I have to go now, I will see you again" Then  
Kendra disappeared. Suddenly the ground started to  
shake. A few minutes later a women appeared. She looked  
A lot like Kendra, you could tell that she was a lot older   
though, with her orange highlights and eyes, but  
her hair, dress, and shoes were black. "Who are you?"  
Serena asked. "I am Queen Kemendra" As soon as she said  
that realization hit Serena, Queen Kemendra was Kendra's  
mother, and that's why Kendra had to stay.   
  
There was a sudden blast heading towards her and  
she didn't have time to dodge before the powerful blast  
hit her. It knocked her down and she had a hard time   
getting up. The blasts just keep hitting her one after  
the other. She hears a voice in her head, it was Kendra  
"You can do it, fight!" Serena got up though she was   
pretty bruised up. Serena had no clue what to do, normal  
powers wouldn't stand against this. She needed the Silver  
Crystal and fast, but where was it, she had no clue. As  
another blast hit her she fell and this time, she didn't  
think she could get back up. Just before another blast   
hit her Kendra appeared in front of her taking the blow.  
"Kendra, what are you doing?" the Queen questioned in  
disbelief. "I am doing what I think is right Mother"   
Kendra said throwing a blast at her mother. It hit her  
since she didn't expect it, but she got right back up,  
unhurt. "I know you can beat her, look within  
yourself, you have the power, I can feel it" Kendra  
told Serena. Serena looked at her and nodded trying  
to get up. Another blast was thrown towards Serena  
and again Kendra took it. Kendra wasn't even fighting   
back because she knew her powers didn't stand a chance.   
  
############################  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next and final chapter  
will be out soon!!  
  
Ja ne! 


	8. Epilogue

Title: Who is Sailor Moon?  
Rating: G  
Chapter 7-epilogue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the  
Characters!  
  
Last chapter! please enjoy and Review!!  
  
#############################  
  
While Serena was getting up she heard a scream  
and her head shot up to look at Kendra who had been thrown  
into a wall, not moving. Serena ran to her and Kendra  
looked at her with half-closed eyes. "Remember Serena,  
you have the power to beat her, I know it and I know that  
you know it too. Promise me that you will win this fight,  
you have to, the world depends on you" Kendra said and then  
her eyes closed and her breath slowed to a stop. Serena  
now was mad, she was sickened at the fact that Kemendra  
could kill her own daughter.   
  
--T--E--M--P--L--E--   
"Where is Serena?" Mina questioned coming in to  
Raye's room and not seeing her. "We don't know, she didn't  
show up yet" Lita said. "That is very odd, usually Serena  
would be one of the first people here" Luna said. "We'll  
wait a little bit before we go and look, she could just  
be running late" Amy said,  
--------------------  
  
Kemendra hit Serena with a blast and as much as  
Serena tried not to, she started to cry. Suddenly there  
was a bright light and the Silver Crystal appeared in front  
of her.  
  
--T--E--M--P--L--E--  
"I say we waited enough, let's go look for her"  
Mina said. "I agree" Lita said. "Ok!" Raye, Amy, Darien,  
Luna, and Artemis said and everyone ran out of the temple   
and in different directions. 'Please be alright' each  
of them thought as they looked for her.   
--------------------  
  
Serena was surprised as she held the Crystal. The  
Queen didn't seem impressed at all. She threw a blast at   
Serena, but the crystal glowed and protected her against the  
attack. "Moon Crystal power!" Serena yelled and her dress  
that she wore on the moon appeared on her.   
  
The Queen was knocked down by the sudden rush of   
power. It took most of her energy out of her.   
  
Serena didn't think she could hold on much longer,   
those blasts took a lot of her energy. She needed the Scouts  
help. She called out to them in her mind, hoping that they   
heard.  
  
---------------------  
  
Each Scout stopped in their tracks as they heard the  
call of their princess. She was fighting and was in need of  
energy to defeat the enemy. Each on transformed not caring if  
people were watching, only focused on the call of their princess.  
They all gathered their energy and directed it to their princess.  
  
---------------------  
  
Serena felt their energy and put as much energy she  
could into the next blast. "What? Nooooo" the Queen screamed  
as she disappeared. Serena then walked over to Kendra and  
healed her with the remaining power, though she only was able  
to revive her before she fell unconscious. Kendra woke up as  
Serena went unconscious. "Oh No, Serena wake up" Kendra said,  
though Serena did not wake up. Kendra picked her up and   
teleported to the Park where the Scouts were waiting.   
  
"Oh no!" Amy cried. Kendra set her down and stepped   
aside as the Scouts rushed to her. "What happened, who are you?"  
Mina asked. "I am Kendra. Serena defeated Queen Kemendra."  
Kendra said. "Wake up Serena, please wake up" Raye said as she  
started crying. Amy did a scan on her, "She needs energy really  
bad" Everyone nodded, each person put their hands on Serena and  
gave her some of their energy. Serena stirred and woke up "The  
enemy is gone now?" She said and everyone nodded teary eyed.  
"We will live in peace, at least for now" Darien said.  
  
############################  
I hope you enjoyed this fic!! Please review!!  
  
Ja ne!! 


End file.
